Burning Love
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Danny Phantom has always been a teenage pain in the Ghost Zone, but Ember knows just the secret chord to bring the boy to his knees. With Amity Park bowing to her music, how can anyone stop her voice now? Especially when she has the halfa completely obsessed with her! (Requested by Vinnie10)
1. Say My Name

**This one was requested by Vinnie10, a DannyxEmber story that I hope will be interesting enough.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Say My Name<strong>

Amity Park was almost hers, all the hearts of the teenagers – and even some adults – were fixed on her music and her aura flared as she listened to the crowd cheer her name all over the electronics store.

"Ember! Ember! Ember!"

"That's right, say my name." She grinned and licked her lips, her hands stroking the guitar as she played.

"Ember!"

She glanced behind her and smirked. The town's teenage protector, Danny Phantom, had finally made his appearance. Oh, she'd heard so many stories around the Ghost Zone about him. The second halfa – the boy who lived on the threshold of death even more than Plasmius ever was. He was an anomaly, a phenomenon, and he had decided that he was the one who would protect Amity Park from every danger. How cute.

She had been wondering when he would finally make an appearance, after he'd rudely interrupted her first performance at the school.

"Hey, babypop." She greeted, turning to him as she continued to play. "Come to sing with me? I normally only do solos, but I might be able to fit in a duet for you."

"I'm not here to sing, Ember." He pulled out a green and white cylinder. "I'm here to stop you!"

She glanced around. "Where's your little girlfriend, Phantom?" She teased.

"I don't _have_ one." He formed a green ecto-blast and fired it at her. "Why does everyone keep saying that I do?!"

She flew into the air to dodge the attack. "Well, the way you hang around the girl, we all assumed! I guess there's nothing between you, though?" She grinned. "In that case, I won't be breaking any hearts with my next move."

He fired another blast, then clipped the thermos to his belt and flew at her. She turned the dial on her guitar and grinned, letting out a riff towards him. He was hit and flew backwards from the wave of energy, and then she turned the dial again, playing a few chords as she flew closer to him.

"I'm going to stop you!" He said, pulling out the thermos. Before he could open it, though, she played another riff and a pink energy wave shaped like a heart slammed into him. He groaned and fell back, the thermos slipping from his grasp and rolling to the side. "Nn…"

Ember kicked the thermos out of the way and knelt next to him, smiling. "Hey, babypop. How you feeling?"

"Ember…?" He looked up at her, blinking. "Wow…you're even more beautiful in person." He smiled dreamily.

She grinned and then walked over to where the audience could see her again, changing the dial back to normal. "Teenagers of Amity Park, let's spread the word and rock this world! Say my name! Let me hear it, boys and girls!"

"Ember! Ember! Ember!" The crowd cheered, and she laughed excitedly before looking over at Phantom, who was still kneeling on the ground with a dreamy smile on his face. With Phantom under her power, nothing would stop her reign here!

"Everyone, there's gonna be some big changes." She grinned, her eyes glinting with mischief.

**.**

The adults that she had no control over were all overpowered with her band and her fans working together and they were locked up in City Hall, the communication lines cut and Ember's ghostly fans standing guard around the building. Ember smiled as she stood outside the Mayor's house and then turned to the crowd. "This place looks a little bland, let's spice things up and paint the town!"

The crowd cheered, and stores were entered and exited many times as the whole of Amity Park was repainted in her colors. She stood in front of the mayor's house, watching as the humans did their work. Such mindless drones; and all hers!

Speaking of mindless drones, she had to put her prize somewhere. She flew over to where she'd told Phantom to sit and stood in front of him. "Hey, babypop. How you feeling?"

"Lonely. Why did you leave me alone?" He asked, his green eyes filled with despair.

Ember smiled and reached out to stroke his cheek. "Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere anymore."

He smiled and leaned his head into her palm, his eyes closing contentedly. She smirked and ran her hands through his hair. 'Wait until everyone in the Ghost Zone hears that the Phantom kid is obsessed with me!' She thought with a grin. "Hey…" she knelt down in front of him, looking up at his face. "Say my name, baby."

"Ember…." He smiled dreamily.

She gave a pleased coo and then stood up. "C'mon, let's go into my new home." She made her guitar disappear into her energy and took his gloved hand, leading him to the currently-being-painted Mayor's house.

**.**

"Danny…" Sam pursed her lips as she watched the ghostly songstress lead her friend inside. Tucker and Danny were a lost cause…was she the only one left? She touched the earpiece that blocked Ember's magic and clenched her fists. "I have to beat her…somehow."

* * *

><p><strong>Personally, I always wondered why she used the spell to make him fall for Sam instead of her. Having the halfa devoted to her would so rock and give her rep in the Ghost Zone. XD Therefore, that's exactly what she's doing here!<br>Oh hey, it's Sam. Knew she had to be somewhere around here. ~ Zone  
><strong>


	2. He's Mine!

**Well, people seemed to like the first chapter. guess it's time for another!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: He's <em>Mine<em>!**

The place looked awesome, and everyone was dressed in purple and blue. Ember sat in the mayor's study, spinning the swivel chair casually as she strummed on her guitar, humming a new tune. Everything was perfect, and just going to get better.

"Ember?"

She smiled and spun the chair around once more before flying off it, leaving it spinning. "Hey, babypop." She said, landing and walking over to where Phantom – well, his human form, at least – stood in the doorway of her study.

He was dressed in the same clothes that she had the rest of the town in, a purple shirt with a blue flame and black pants with purple and blue wristbands and black boots. She reached out and ran a hand through his scruffy back hair and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Were you lonely again?"

"Mmhm." He leaned into her touch. She smiled and made the guitar vanish, pulling him closer into her arms. "I can't live without seeing you at least ten times a day, Ember. In fact, I can't bear to leave your side." He buried his face in her chest, and she chuckled and stroked his hair fondly.

Having Phantom as her love drone had really given her rep in the Ghost Zone, which meant that more people were listening to her music and even coming to talk to her in person, if only to see if the rumors were true. She'd had him under her control a full week now, and she'd already witnessed many things about the halfa that separated him from ghosts.

Unlike other ghosts, he actually needed food and sleep. Most ghosts did it out of habit or hobby, but he actually got fatigued and collapsed after she'd had him up and without food for days – how was she supposed to _know_ he needed it, when he was too busy adoring her to _let_ her know he needed it? That was the first time she'd gotten a close look at his human form, as he changed back when he collapsed, and he was actually kind of cute.

He had a name…what was it? She remembered the first name; it was the same as his Phantom form…

Right, he lived in that place that had the portal she and the other ghosts came and went through. Fenton. He was Danny Fenton. Getting his parents into the City Hall with the others was a pain, but manageable with the help of his sister. Cute kid; looked really nice in Ember's style. She tried the makeup on Danny once, but it didn't look so good so she washed it off.

She was interrupted from her musing by a knock on the front door and sighed, looking at Danny. "Phantom, baby, why don't you head up to your room? It's probably Skulker again, and last time he caught sight of you he was really annoying to get out."

She gave her a puppy pout but reluctantly pulled away from her cold embrace, changing into his ghost form and flying off to his room. She smiled and waved as he went, then went to the door. With a quick look over her shoulder at the stairs to make sure Danny wasn't in sight, she opened the door and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hello, Skulker."

The robotic ghost had been the only ghost that wasn't pleased about her capturing Danny Phantom – Plasmius only requested that he be allowed to study the boy from time to time, nothing dangerous or lasting of course – and was constantly trying to talk her into handing him over.

"Ember. You know why I've come." He replied, staring down at the younger ghost. "That boy's pelt is mine by right."

"Is it? You're not the one who caught him, 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter', **I** did. And since I'm the one who caught him, I'm the one who decides what happens to him." She examined her nails thoughtfully. "And I like his skin on him, actually. It's very soft, and when he's in human form it's deliciously warm."

Skulker clenched his fists. "Ember…"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a world to take over." She smirked. "Everyone in the human world will be screaming my name by the time I'm done. Now get out of here, before I do to you what I did to Phantom."

He made a face and backed up. "I will not become your 'love drone'. But I will get that boy's pelt, one way or another!" He pointed a gloved finger at her.

She smirked. "Sure, when I finally disappear. And you know what?" She formed her guitar and played a riff. "I'm never gonna disappear. Because EVERYONE is gonna be screaming my name!" She declared, laughing.

He scowled and looked like he was about to say something else, but Ember sighed and held up a hand. "Skulker, I'm getting really tired of this. Oh, Tucker~?"

Tucker came running up with his PDA from another room in the house. "Yes, Ember?"

"Skulker's refusing to leave. Will you show him out?" She stepped away from the door.

"You can't keep evading me, Ember. I will have the—" He noticed his screen light up and looked at it. "'Look up information on purple-back gorillas at library'…damn you, Ember." His jets activated and he sped off against his will.

"Buh-bye." She waved and shut the door, smiling at Tucker. "Thanks, Tucker." She walked over and kissed his cheek. "You get rid of him so well."

Tucker melted in happiness and she walked past him to head up the stairs. Danny was sulking in his room in human form, as she expected, and she played a few notes to announce her arrival before the guitar vanished. "Hey, babypop. Don't worry, Skulker's gone." She assured him.

Danny looked up and smiled. "Ember!" He got up and jogged over to her, throwing his arms around her waist happily. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him fondly. "When is Skulker gonna give up? I have half a mind to beat him up and throw him into the Thermos for a few days." He huffed.

"Well, if he still hasn't learned then I'll let you do juuuust that." She stroked his cheek and tilted his chin up, brushing her lips against his before kissing him fully.

Oh yes, his skin was much nicer on his body. For a fourteen-year-old, he was pretty toned and had quite the build – she'd learned that when watching him bathe just yesterday. Normally she wouldn't really care, but she had a special interest in Phantom. Even if he WAS jailbait.

"Ember, reporting in!" She was once again distracted from her musings by Dash Baxter entering the room. She sighed and motioned for Danny to sit on the bed, turning to him and nodding. "Alright. Amity Park is completely converted, but there's been an incident at City Hall and many of the rebels managed to slip out in the chaos. We've checked the cameras; the fire seemed to have been started by Sam Manson."

"Sam Manson?" Ember frowned, glancing back at Danny. 'Oh, Phantom's not-girlfriend; she might be a problem. I should send Phantom into the Ghost Zone while I handle this little issue.' She looked back at Dash. "See if you can find her. While you do that, I'm going to have Danny check on my friends in the Ghost Zone."

"Wouldn't it be better if—" Dash was interrupted with a black-gloved finger and a smile.

"Don't worry, I've got it all planned out. You just do what I told you to." She touched his lips with her finger and nodded, watching him walk away in a daze. Once he recovered, he would be a very sufficient strongman. Usually he recovered by the time he got to the door.

**.**

"Okay, so obviously we can't go back to FentonWorks – that's just asking for trouble." Sam said as she led her small group of escapees. "So, any ideas?"

The ones she'd managed to free were Danny's parents and Mr. Lancer. Not much work with, but at least his mother would be a good addition to the team.

"We could hide in your house." Jack suggested, ducking low to avoid being spotted by one of the patrols. "Geez, they sent out patrols fast…"

"We have to avoid the drones, too." Sam pursed her lips. "If we could save Jazz without attacking Ember directly, that would be good, but she might tell Ember where we are befre we can free her mind."

"How did you avoid being effected?" Maddie asked.

"Uhm…" Sam lifted her hair. "These."

"Our Fenton Phones?" Maddie blinked.

"They filter out ghost sound, so it didn't affect me." She pursed her lips. "We might have to go back to the lab and get more in case she tries to use her music on you guys again."

"So, to FentonWorks?" Jack grinned.

"I guess we have to." Sam nodded.

Mr. Lancer sighed, shaking his head. "Ghostly rock-stars taking over the world…_Dante's Inferno_, what is the world coming to?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Skulker is relentless! And apparently being Ember's love drone does not appeal to him in the slightest, but I doubt he'll back down now!<br>The Fentons are loose! Will they make some decent damage, or will Ember call in a certain someone to help with the hunt?  
>Danny, you're such a cute little love drone. ~ Zone<br>**


	3. Jail Bait

**Hm, not many reactions to the previous one. Well, here's a new one! ~ Zone  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Jail Bait<strong>

"So, we lost the Fenton adults and one teacher." Kwan reported. Ember sighed, leaning back in her swivel-chair – she'd grown pretty fond of that thing. "It's possible they went back to FentonWorks."

"Of course they did." She sighed. "Well, I'll send a call to Plasmius that I need his help. In exchange, he can have the woman of his dreams; I'll even make her love him." She got up from her chair and walked past Kwan. "You should go join Dash. They may be in FentonWorks and they may not be. Either way, it's not good to have them loose."

Kwan nodded and ran off, closing the door behind him with an enthusiastic BANG. She frowned and flew up to Danny's room to see if the noise had woken him up.

She got to the door and slipped through with ease, sighing softly. As she'd thought, the banging of the front door had woken him with a start and he was looking around worriedly. "Hey, babypop." She cooed, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. "Don't worry, I'm here."

"Ember!" He clung to her. "I thought I'd been left all alone! I heard a loud noise and—" She interrupted him with a gentle kiss, which calmed him right away. "What was that noise?" He asked, no longer panicking."

She stroked his raven hair fondly. "That was just Kwan, Danny. You know how those guys always slam the doors, no matter what time of day."

Danny nodded, relaxing into her touches. Ember gently coaxed him into lying down again, stroking his cheek. "You should sleep. Tomorrow, I'm going to ask the Box Ghost to open a portal for you. It's too dangerous for you to use the main portal, with your parents on the loose inside FentonWorks."

He nodded, slowly closing his eyes. "Ember…"

"Hm?" She smiled, leaning in closer.

"Love you." He said sleepily.

She leaned in and kissed him gently. "Love ya too, babypop."

He smiled and let himself drift away to dreamland again.

Ember stroked his cheek fondly and then climbed off the bed, looking at him thoughtfully. "Oh, what will it hurt?" She mumbled. She walked out to where Tucker was working on his computer to spread her music to the world. "Tucker? Can you hold the fort? I'm gonna be staying Danny's room for the night."

"Sure, Ember!" He smiled, looking up at her from his computer.

"Thanks, baby." She blew a kiss at him and then headed back to Danny's room, slipping in quietly.

The moonlight slipping through the curtains shone on his sleeping face, almost giving him an aura even though he was in human form right now. She walked over to the vanity and took off her bracelets and earrings, followed by her glove. Then she reached up and pulled out her hair-tie, letting her fiery hair cascade around her shoulders.

Ember had been given many gifts by her adoring fans, among them a black and purple night-dress. She slipped from Danny's room to the one she'd picked to store all of the gifts and got out the night-dress. It was sleeveless, had spaghetti straps and only went as low as her thighs, but it would do for tonight. She took it back to the bedroom and undressed, leaving her clothes folded next to her boots by the vanity. Then she slipped the night-dress on and approached the bed, climbing in beside Danny under the blanket.

She scooted closer and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his shoulder. For being fourteen, he had really nice shoulders. The cold that her aura caused was offset by his warmth and she sat up to gently kiss him before relaxing against him again. She could hear his heartbeat going "th-thump, th-thump" as he peacefully slept.

This heartbeat…she treasured it most of all. This boy was a miracle, dead but with the gift of retaining life. She gently stroked circles around his chest with her fingers, listening to him breathe and watching his chest rise and fall. How she missed being alive…she'd died too soon, and couldn't even remember how. She knew that there was a fire, which is why she chose to change her name—which she would never tell anyone—to Ember. Seeing him lying there so peacefully, it was hard to believe Danny and Phantom were one and the same. How had he died, and how did he retain life? Would he even remember if she asked?

Better not. Asking someone how they died was as insensitive as asking an orphan how their parents died – level 10 on the insensitivity scale. She paused in tracing circles when she felt him shift beside her and gently wrapped her arms around him fully, letting him rest his head on her breasts, the low V-cut of the nightdress giving her quite a bit of cleavage so human skin was touching ghost skin unhindered.

She didn't really want to sleep; she mostly just wanted to relax with him like this. And considering how she was going to ask Plasmius to take him until she captured the rebels that could break her hold on him, she wanted to savor this moment.

"Mmnn…Ember?" He murmured, his soft eyelashes brushing against her skin as he slowly opened his eyes. "Mmnn...in my bed? I'm dreaming again." He wrapped his arms around her, smiling happily.

Ember chuckled and stroked his hair fondly. "No, I'm really here." She assured him. "You're not dreaming."

He blinked. "Oh, so…it's not gonna go like it normally…" He blushed and looked away. "Mm...nothing."

She stroked his cheek. "What's up, babypop? You can tell me." She smiled and kissed him.

He blushed. "Uhm…no, it's…not appropriate." He started to pull away, but she gently gripped his arms to keep him there.

"You can tell me anything." She cooed.

He glanced left and right before looking at her. "I, uh…I've been…having…uhm…certain dreams…about you." He said nervously. "Where we…uh…do…uhm…adult things."

She smirked a bit. "Aren't you only fourteen?"

"H-Hey, fourteen-year-olds have those kinds of thoughts all the time!" He said defensively, his face red.

She placed a finger at his lips and smiled. "It's okay. I've actually been considering it, but held back because you're just a kid. But if you're having dreams about me, why hold back?" She slid her other hand down his front, grinning at the moan he let out when she cupped his groin.

"Emberrr…" He moaned, climbing on top of her and kissing her.

She returned the kiss, smiling as he moved his lips down to her neck. "That's right, baby. Say my name." She purred.

**.**

"I'll send word as soon as everything's okay here, Danny." She assured him, stroking his cheek. "Go with Box Ghost, he'll lead you to Plasmius' portal."

He nodded, his green eyes filled with a mixture of emotions. Wow, humans could be so expressive, and seeing just how human he was when in ghost form always amazed her. "Ember…" He looked at her. "I…I want to stay and fight…"

He placed a finger at his lips. "This is better. And Plasmius can help you hone your abilities, too." She stepped closer and gave him a peck on the lips. "Don't worry, Danny. I'll be fine. Soon as we round up these rebels, you'll be back by my side."

"Ready to go?" Box Ghost asked, standing by the portal he'd opened.

Danny threw his arms around Ember, kissing her and then leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Thank you for last night."

She smiled and stroked his hair fondly before giving him a gentle nudge. He nodded and flew into the portal, Box Ghost right behind him.

Ember watched the portal close, then formed her guitar. "Now, let's see if I can't sway the adults in the City Hall with my music." She grinned and flew out of the room, going to Tucker's workspace. "Tucker, I'm going out. Remember to have Technus contact me if anything happens."

"Sure!" Tucker nodded, looking up from his computer.

She smiled. Putting tucker and Technus together was a match made in paradise. The two hit off pretty good when they weren't against each other, and with their combined efforts people all over America were screaming her name. Ohhh, she could feel her power increasing by the minute! Her music may not have worked before, but with all this power? She'd have those adults screaming for sure!

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, they did it. I just didn't want to show it because people have been wanting me to not show scenes like that so often. Plus, it would bring the rating up and that's a pain. You can use your imagination, all you need to know is Danny had a great time last night losing his virginity.<br>Now then, what's Sam up to? Anyone else curious? ~ Zone  
><strong>


End file.
